


One Beautiful Christmas Night

by Chibifukurou



Category: Otomen
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be their last Christmas together before Asuka goes to college and Ryo starts at the police academy. Everything has to be perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Beautiful Christmas Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts).



> A huge thank you to Miaou for helping with getting this betaed in a hurry.

Asuka concentrates on the cake in front of him. It is very important that it be perfect for Ryo. They are set to meet for Christmas dinner tonight and he wants everything to be _perfect._

This year he's not going to get too cold and fall asleep during the celebration. It's the last year before Asuka goes away to college and Ryo starts at the police academy. He's finally going to do it. He's going to propose.

The ring feels like it’s always just outside of his awareness. He's afraid that if he doesn't keep checking and re-checking his pocket, it's going to somehow fall out and he'll never find it in time for dinner.

Which is why he needs to concentrate on the cake. Once it’s finished he'll be able to hide the ring inside and then maybe it won't feel like such a fragile thing. Surely a cake is harder to lose than a little piece of jewelry?

He uses his blowtorch to melt the sugar into a shining battlefield. Marzipan warriors from Ryo's favorite kung-fu movie are arranged in a pantomime of their most epic battle - the one Ryo's father always calls the most epic true love story.

He prefers his shojo mangas when it comes to romance stories, but he is not Ryo. So he takes advice where he can get it. Miyakozuka-Jiichan has told him in great detail how he had proposed to Ryo's mother and Asuka wants to make sure this was just as impressive.

He does wish he could ask his mother for advice, but he is still not comfortable discussing his relationship with her. It was just another one of the secrets he had to keep from her. Like the one about who Chef really is.

Chef walks back into the kitchen from Patisserie Violet right on cue. He nods to Asuka before coming over to poke at the marzipan kung-fu figures. Asuka backs away so Chef can get a better look. With a few deft motions Chef has the fighters firmly anchored into place, saving Asuka at least fifteen minutes.

"Thanks, Chef," Asuka says. 

Chef nods in reply, motioning towards Asuka's pocket. Asuka pats it to make sure that the ring is still in place. "Yeah, I know. I need to get to the school before the snow starts coming down too hard."

Chef whips out a cake box and slips the kung-fu cake inside. Once the box is secured, he wraps a large purple bow around it and hands it to Asuka. Asuka pauses for a moment, considering, before he takes cake from Chef with one hand and pulls him into a hug with the other.

It only lasts for a few seconds before he is rushing to the do to put on his cold weather gear. 

"Asuka, good luck tonight," Chef says right before Asuka steps outside.

Asuka doesn't know what to say, so he tucks the cake a little tighter into the crook of his arm and hides a smile behind the high collar of his coat.

He heads for the old school building. The snow is just beginning to dust the ground and it makes everything sparkle like diamonds. It feels like the whole world is celebrating the possibilities that are opening up ahead of him.

The school building is decorated with care. Kitora had helped by finding bright red and green poinsettias. Juta had strung sparkling multicolored lights around all of the windows. They'd even managed to find a large tree to preside over the room.

Everything is perfect when he walks in. Asuka is lucky to have such great friends. He sets the cake down on the table and carefully removes the bow.

He opens the box’s lid and takes the ring out of his pocket, placing it on the crossed fists of the two marzipan figures. Then he closes the box back and settles in to wait.

He thinks he might drive himself crazy with nerves, but thankfully he doesn’t have to wait long. Ryo is as beautiful as ever when she walks in. She's got a box from KFC in her hands and a smile on her face. Snow dusts her hat and cheeks, making her sparkle in the twinkling Christmas lights.

Asuka stands to greet her with a hug. Then, feeling particularly daring, he presses a kiss to her lips. She blushes and he feels his own cheeks color to match.

He had the whole thing planned out, but now he thinks that he's going to have to change the plan. There is no way he's going to be able to keep things secret until after dinner.

Asuka takes Ryo's hand and guides her to sit down on one of the cushions next to the table. "I have something to show you!"

"What is it, Asuka? I thought that we were going to wait to trade gifts until after dinner?" Ryo rubs her hand over his arm to calm him.

"Everything is fine. Perfect even." He reaches out and opens the box again, this time undoing the sides as well. The cake looks gaudy now, in light of his nerves. What if she doesn't like it? He starts to shift away from her.

Thankfully, Ryo is straight-forward as always. She gasps when sees the cake and ring, then she's pulling him into a tight hug and kissing him. Asuka is too shocked to protest or even blush.

Then she digs into the bag she brought with her and pulls out a plain, black jewelry case. She cracks it open, and inside is a shining gold ring. It's a simple band but when she pulls it out and holds it out to him, he can see the delicate scrollwork engraved on the inside. "Asuka, will you marry me?" Ryo asks.

He is so overcome, he can't hold back his tears. Then it’s his turn to pull her into a tight hug. They kiss until they are both breathless and blushing.

Then they put each other's rings on and twine their fingers together. Leaving dinner and the cake on the table, they go lie under the Christmas tree. The lights shine like twinkling stars from where they festoon the branches, and Asuka feels like this perfect beautiful Christmas night can last forever.

They stay there until they grow drowsy and fall asleep in each others arms. It is the most wonderful night of Asuka’s life.


End file.
